The bad ass type
by Shadow Moomba
Summary: BEING REVISED!
1. New Student

Hey, eveyone! Kain Lockheart here. I have an obsession with Ouran Host Club and I couldn't get the plotline out of my head! So here it is. My first fic, so please no flames!

**Disclaimer**: What? You think I own Ouran High School Host Club? Pssh, if I did, why would I be writing this here?! It would be in the story!

Ouran Academy was buzzing with after-school activity. A tall stranger in a black leather jacket and faded jeans sauntered up to the school gates. Whoever it was grabbed the shoulder of a nearby male. Lowering their sunglasses, the stranger addressed the student with amber eyes.

"Is this Ouran Academy?" the stranger asked. The male's eyes widened and he nodded then ran.

"Huhn. What's his problem? Anyway, I've finally found the damn school."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, the stranger walked into the school. At the desk, the secretary tried to hide her disapproval of the strangers clothes behind a pleasant smile, but the stranger saw straight through her.

"Expensive uniforms, those," the stranger said with a sneer. The woman's smile faded quickly.

"What can I do for you?" The secretary asked in annoyance.

"Ah, yes. My name is Alex Shibuya. The new scholarship student." The secretary gave Alex a look that said, 'Really?'

"All right. Here's your schedule and map. Your here quite early, Shibuya-san, so why don't you take a look around." Alex cracked her knuckles and said,

"Arigato." Then walked away.

Alex's point of view

"2-A, huh? I wonder when I'll get to see Haruhi."

FF to 1st period

I sat in the empty desk near the window. The students around me chatted away about their lives, but I could care less. Quickly scanning the room, a tall blonde guy attracted my attention. Making sure I only saw him out of the corner of my eye, I studied him. The blonde was tall and skinny. He had an air of 'ignorance is bliss'. I brushed a strand of my reddish-brown hair out of my eyes and looked at everyone else. EVERYONE was staring at me. The girls' eyes had hearts in them!

'Ah, great. Here we go again. My leather jacket doesn't show off my lovely bombshell chest, so everyone thinks I'm a guy! Well, it could be fun….' I thought to myself. I gave the ladies a smoldering smile and winked. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the blonde stared at me with admiration. Just then, the teacher walked in, announced me as the new scholarship student, and had me introduce myself. The rest of the morning went by just as smoothly.

LUNCH

I was just about to enter the lunchroom when I saw how many people were there. Just to let you know, I can't have more than 50 people in a room, unless it's at a band concert. I could feel my pulse quicken and jump to my throat.

"I c-can't g-go in there," I said under my breath. I turned on my heel and ran for the door leading outside. I bumped into someone but didn't stop to see who it was. It felt like the air had been stolen from my lungs. Despite that, I ran to one of the big gardens. I stopped and dragged the fresh air into my lungs. Spotting a suitable tree, I jumped and climbed to one of its higher branches. Lying down on the branch, I leaned my back against the tree and fell asleep listening to the wind.

I awoke to the sound of someone yelling. Trying to tune them out, I turned over, just then realizing I was in a tree. Too late! I fell down about two or three branches before catching one and hung there. Looking down I saw the blonde guy from my class. He had a worried look on his face. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and vaulted from the branch I was hanging on, landing inches in front of him on my feet, like a cat. He stared at me with raw astonishment while I glared at him. I was just about to tell him off, when he clasped my hand and knelt before me.

"Will you join the Host Club?" he asked with the most beautiful lavender eyes I've ever seen. I thought this over staring into those eyes. If he could help me find Haruhi, I'd play host club (again I thought with an anime sweat drop)

"Sure." He brightened. "If," I continued, "you do me a small favor." He nodded fervently. "Tell me where I can find Hauruhi Fujioka." His lavender eyes sparkled.

"You know Haruhi? Come on, you must be freezing." Only then did I notice that it had rained while I was asleep and I was SOAKED!

Then the chills came.

"Ah, Damn! It even soaked through my jacket!" Lavender-eyes (That's what I decided to call him) pulled me inside the school and through various hallways. I made note of them all, when he suddenly stopped in front of a room labeled '3rd music Room'. 'A music room?' I asked myself. When the door opened, rose petals attacked me.

"Ah! What the HELL!" I yelled. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see the strangest sight I'veever seen. Six very good looking guys, wait, no, Five guys+Haruhi, surrounding an empty throne-like chair. 'Why is Haruhi wearing the guys' uniform? Oh, I see…' The guys looked at me then to Lavender-eyes.

"Tono? What is this?" The identical twins spoke at the same time. The looked the same, but I knew they couldn't be. Lavender-eyes smiled brilliantly and said,

"He's our new Host!" Then, I looked over at Haruhi. She looked so cute with that confused look on her face.

"Haruhi!" I charged and hugged (tackled) Haruhi. I realized at the last minute that we were falling backwards, so I used my quick reflexes and made sure to get under Haruhi so she wouldn't hurt her head. Unfortunately, MY head made contact with the floor and it made a dull thud. 'Ooo pretty stars ' I shook off the thoughts and pushed my up and coming concussion aside.

"Ah, Alex!" Haruhi cried. "Are you OK?!" I smiled and nodded, jumping to my feet. Bad idea. I stumbled a little then caught my balance.

"I'm Alex Shibuya." I said with a wink. "I'm Haruhi's friend/bodyguard." Their eyes widened and I got a good look at them all. My eyes locked with a tall, black-haired guy with glasses. My memories flooded, making my head pound harder.

"Ootori…" I trailed off and covered my face with my hand.

"Shibuya…" He trailed off as well.

"Wait. You two know each other, too?" The twins asked. We both nodded slightly. I was looking him up and down. He was taller then he was three years ago. His face had softened, as well. I could feel that nervous feeling bubble up inside me. Ootori was looking me up and down with widened eyes. Then he pushed his glasses up and said,

"So you're our new host, Shibuya? Hikaru, Kaoru, get **him** something drier so **he** doesn't freeze." And with that he gave me a genuine smile and looked back down at his clipboard. The twins smirked evilly and each of them pulled one of my arms toward the changing curtain. (QM: They still think she's a guy, despite Kyouya's hints.)

"Pick anything off the rack to your left," they said with a sneer. I looked to my left and saw a rack full of dresses and skirts. I let out a growl of disgust, but I was freezing, so I took off my leather jacket and kicked it aside. I had just taken my shirt of and was standing there in my jeans and black lace bra. I heard Lavender-eyes' voice and looked at the curtain through the mirror I was standing in front of.

"Alex, here. Towels for you." He opened the curtain and stared at me.

"Ah, Thanks." I said. I don't really care if people see me in my bra. He continued to stare at me and the curtain slipped from his grip and closed.

"Alex?"

"Hai?"

"You're a girl?"

Well, that's all for today, folks! If you want another chapter, I have to get at least 5 reviews.


	2. Don't cry your heart out

Hey all! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks to my reviewers, **darkxXxflames **and **hermonine.  
**Also, I really need a beta, so if anyone is interested, e-mail me!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the song 'Don't cry your heart out' by Amy Diamond.**  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Never said otherwise. You just assumed." I took of my jeans, too, and pulled a long black skirt and a long-sleeved, red button up shirt on. Pushing the curtain aside, I let everyone see my outfit.

I swear, all the hosts' mouths, except Haruhi and Ootori, dropped to the floor and their gazes seemed to center around my chest. "Ah, pick up your jaws, boys. I know I'm gorgeous, but it's rude to stare," I said with a smirk and a wink. After I flipped my lengthy red hair, that had long ago fallen out of its tie, over my shoulder, Lavender-eyes came up and was about to hug me. Now I, Alexandria Shibuya, am not the hugging type, unless it's with someone I knows very well, like Haruhi, for example.

"My daughter!" he yelled and sprang. I sidestepped him easily and he caught air. In the blink of an eye, he was crouching in his emo corner, growing mushrooms.

"So, now that everyone's figured out that I'm a girl, I'll tell you my full name. It's Alex_andria _Shibuya. Who are all of you?" I turned to the tall-dark-and-silent guy with the child on his shoulder. The child brightened and answered,

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori! Want some cake?" I smiled at his energy and before I knew it, he had scrambled down off of Mori's shoulder and pulled me over to a table piled dangerously high with sweets. Gingerly, I took a small cookie, and nibbled it as I turned to the hazel eyed twins. I had begun to see some subtle differences between them and noticed how everything they were thinking flashed across their eyes. Watching their eyes carefully, I listened to their intros.

"I'm Hikaru," one began.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other finished. I smirked in triumph.

"You lie," I stated and turned to the sulking blonde. "And you, Tono?" As predicted, he brightened and turned to me, a rose appearing out of nowhere.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." I laughed and took the rose, stepping around him to look at Ootori.

"So, what exactly do you want from me Ootori? You know I'm not good with people…" I began, but was cut off when he began talking.

"Do you remember the first song you composed?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"We have a guitar," he stated simply. A light bulb went off in my head. He pointed to the piano and, conveniently, a guitar case lay on top. Smiling in delight, I ran over to the case, and opened it up, pulling out a beautiful mahogany guitar.

"Ootori, you never cease to surprise me. Alright guys, how about some entertainment?" I put the strap over my head, and found the guitar to already be perfectly tuned. I played the opening and closed my eyes, falling into the rhythm.

_Do do doo_

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_Do do doo_

_When she talks to you, you never care to listen  
When she walks with you, your eyes are always driftin'  
When you don't call her back, though you promise her that  
What's that got to say about you_

_When she calls for help, you'd rather call her helpless  
When she's there for you, why are you so selfish?  
When you lie to her face, with a smile on your face  
What's that got to say about you_

_So don't cry your heart out  
When she's nothing but a memory  
Your heart out  
'Cause your tears ain't worth a penny.  
Oh my brother brother,  
you will soon discover,  
What it's like to have the blues  
And no one cries for you_

_Do do doo_

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_Tell me who are you?  
To shame and mistreat her  
'Cause she's not a man, but you are not one either.  
And you need to be checked, if you think for a sec  
That karma won't come back to haunt you._

_When she had enough, begging will be useless.  
When she's all fed up, it's too late for excuses.  
When she leaves you behind, at the drop of a dime.  
Pretty words won't even matter._

_(Oh no)_

_So don't cry your heart out  
When she's nothing but a memory  
Your heart out  
'Cause your tears ain't worth a penny.  
Oh my brother brother,  
you will soon discover,  
What it's like to have the blues  
_

_And no one cries for you  
no one cries for you,  
no one cries for you  
No not for you._

_Then you'll see, then you know_

_That you reap what you sow_

_So don't weep, no don't go_

_Cry your heart out_

_You don't know what you got_

_Till it's gone and you stop_

_And you think but, do not _

_Cry your heart out_

Do do doo

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_Do do doo_

_Do do doo, do do doo_

_So don't cry your heart out.  
(Do do doo)  
Don't you cry your heart out.  
No no no.  
Oh my brother brother  
you will soon discover  
what it's like to have the blues,  
and no one cries for you_

As the last cords died, I opened my eyes again, only to be tackled by everyone(except Ootori, Mori and Haruhi).

"That was beautiful, Lexi-chan!" I winced at the nickname, but let it slide.

"(Who knew you could sing?)" The twins said in eerie unison.

"My daughter, that was lovely!" That was Tamaki.

"Thanks guys, but seriously, I'm never going to be able to sing again if you don't get offa me!" They immediately backed off of me and I sat up, clutching my chest as I dramatically gasped for breath.

"How was that, Oh Great Stalker?" I asked with a smile as I sat down on a sofa next to Haruhi. I almost missed his reply because I was yawning.

"It was satisfactory."


End file.
